


The Last of Heroes [Next Avengers]

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Series: Next Avengers Generation [1]
Category: Marvel, Next Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: After Ultron was taken out by the new generation of Avengers, they stumble upon a group of children who were the children of other super heroes, villains and members of S.H.I.E.L.D along with a few surviving mutants.When the robots left in Ultron's city start getting out of hand and a new evil arises, it's up for the two groups to band together to team up to ensure their survival and the survival of the rest of the worldNot connected with Avengers Infinity War or Avengers Endgame





	1. || Prologue ||

**Author's Note:**

> S.H.I.E.L.D. Survivors:
> 
> Bianca del Toro- [daughter of White Tiger]
> 
> Tamika “Tommy” Hardy- [daughter of Black Cat]
> 
> Pietro Maximoff- [son of the Scarlet Witch]
> 
> Ben Banner-[son of the She-Hulk]
> 
> Anna Carter- [daughter of Agent 13]
> 
> Lilly Darson- [daughter of Deadpool]
> 
> Mina Lokisdotter-[daughter of Loki]
> 
> The Next Avengers:
> 
> James Rogers- [son of Captain America and Black Widow]
> 
> Torunn- [daughter of Thor]
> 
> Azari- [son of Black Panther]
> 
> Pym Hank Jr- [son of Wasp and Ant-Man]
> 
> Francis Barton- [son of Hawkeye]
> 
> Veteran Heroes
> 
> Tony Stark- [Iron Man]
> 
> Wade Wilson- [Deadpool]
> 
> Nick Fury- [Director Fury]
> 
> James "Bucky" Barnes- [The Winter Soldier]

**"** Hey director Fury? Sir? There's a problem."

Nick gave a sigh and rubbed his temples before turning his chair around to face whoever was talking to him. Not much to his surprise, it was Deadpool.

"What is it now Wade?"The S.H.I.E.L.D director asked, wondering what possibly blew up this time.

"You know the new recruits?” the mercenary asked. “One of them got mad and broke a hole in the side of the ship and ran off."   
Nick raised a brow. "Which one?"   
"The one with the braided pigtails."   
"You have to be more specific, there’s a lot of them with hair like that.   
"The new kid."   
"You mean the del Toro kid?" Now Fury was a bit concerned. "How'd she bust a hole in the wall?"   
Nick listened with a straight face as Wade explained how the little girl had been sobbing uncontrollably and just lashed out at one of the caretaker bots, causing it to crash into the wall and escaped through the hole she created. He knew quite well that she probably wouldn't have gone too far since there was a small sandstorm passing through and the possibility that one of Ultron's bots could be close to capture and kill her.   
"I'll go get her if that's alright." Wade suggested as Fury began to rise from his seat. "I'm great with kids, plus if a robot comes I'll be able to protect her."   
"You sure?" Fury questioned and the ex-mercenary nodded. "Fine, but be quick about it. And try to bring her in the calmest way possible, she's got her mother's amulet and who knows what powers she possibly unlocked with it that neither her mother or her great-uncle Hector discovered."

~~~~

"Hey kiddies, have you seen Bianca?" Wade asked a group of children, who were busy scribbling on some old papers with crayons. "She has a green amulet that looks like a tiger."   
"I saw her in the labs." One kid answered, pointing to the upstairs area of the helicarrier. Wade nodded in thanks before making his way up to the old science labs they hadn't had time to fix.   
Inside he could hear the soft cries of a child near the computers and quietly walked over there. He found her: a little girl around the age of six with her dark hair pulled into two messy braided pigtails, dressed in dirty and slightly torn clothes with a white leather jacket that looked too big for her thrown over her shoulders and was clutching a familiar jade amulet in the shape of a growling tiger head in her tiny hands.   
"Hey, you're Bianca right?" Wade asked softly. The toddler sniffled and gave him a small nod before hugging the amulet to her chest. "Figured you were, I kind of knew your mommy. She was really tough and smart."   
"She's dead now..." Bianca whispered as she looked down at the amulet. "And my daddy too."   
Wade felt a pang of guilt in his heart as he knelt down to be level with Bianca. Only a few hours ago Angela Del Toro came running to them with the kid in her arms and a small fleet of robot at her heels, banging on the doors of the helicarrier and begging to be let in. The second the doors opened she had thrown her daughter in and rushed off to fight the bots, finishing them off before one blasted her in the back before Wade himself cut the bot down.

"I know you're upset Bianca, and I am too. Those robots were very mean to take your mommy and daddy away from you, and that's happened to some other kids here too. But you're safe now, and maybe when you get older you'll hurt those robots for hurting your parents." He assured her gently and held a gloved hand out to her. “We’ll keep you safe here, I promise.”  
Bianca gripped the amulet tightly in her hands and it began to glow softly. Wade could see the anger burning in her little hazel eyes, something he rarely ever saw in a child.   
"They hurt mommy because she was special, and they hurt my daddy because he tried to protect us." She spat, the amulet glowing brighter. “They hurt my family! They hurt my family!”   
Suddenly, the air grew cold and Wade heard a loud crash from outside of the labs. Alarms began going off as well as the screams of frightened children and panicked adults. The glowing light from the amulet faded away as Bianca's anger melted into fear.   
"Stay here!" Wade warned Bianca as he scrambled out from the lab to see what all the commotion was. Standing in the middle of the room was Loki. Several SHIELD agents had their guns and tasers pointed at the god while others stood protectively in front of the children. Wade's hand went for the gun he had strapped to his belt, but didn't dare to take it out, not wanting to accidentally hit someone by mistake if the god decided to move out of the way.   
"Where's Fury?" The mischief god asked in an annoyed tone.   
"What do you want Loki?" Wade asked. "Unless you're here to offer us your help in getting rid of Ultron, I suggest you leave."   
"Actually, I'm here to drop someone off, I expect you all to take good care of her and teach her well." Loki replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have a brother who needs my assistance in ruling a kingdom."   
The air grew cold again as the god of mischief disappeared in a flash of green. Standing where he once stood was a little girl around Bianca's age, dressed in a gold and green dress with a small circlet of gold in her hair. Her eyes looked around at everyone nervously as the agents lowered their guns. Wade hurried down the stairs and made his way over to the child. She watched him nervously, her bright green eyes never leaving him.   
"Who are you?" Wade asked, kneeling down in front of the child.   
"I...I'm Mika, daughter of Loki and niece to king Thor of Asgard." The child replied softly.   
Wade was starting to wonder who would in their right mind bear Loki a child when he heard several children yell in alarm and turned to see Bianca standing on the edge of the railing. "Bianca no! You're too young for that!" Wade yelled, worry already filling him. "Stay right there, I'm coming-" Before he could even move, Bianca tipped herself forward and fell right off the railing. Wade gave a cry in alarm and leapt forward to catch the falling child when she somersaulted in midair, her little body twisting around and landed in a crouching position, her hands touching the floor first and feet hitting it last, landing just like a cat.   
"She landed like a cat!" Mika cried out happily, quite pleased with what she saw.   
"Bianca, we don't do that!" Wade scolded as Bianca stood up to dust her hands off on her pants and looked up at him, her brown eyes now glowing a eerie green. "Good grief you're as reckless as your mom."   
"I wanna do that!" A child shrieked. "I'm a cat too like my mommy!"   
"No Tamika, we are not doing this!" Wade scolded. "At least wait until your older to begin training!"   
"And who says we can't begin the training?" Wade turned to see Fury standing next to Mika, his hands held behind his back and looking to the children with a rather amused smile. "The youngest of these kids are like...three? We can attempt to train them early. The ones with powers need to know how to harness them so we don't have any...accidents in the near future."   
"Normally I'm all up for training people, but kindergarten aged kids?" Wade asked and looked to the children.   
"Ultron won't wait till they're teens. He'll come after them when they're young and inexperienced." Fury pointed out. "You've seen what some of these kids parents have done, just imagine how much damage these kids can do when they train to avenge them. And you do know the majority of adults probably won't always be here to save or protect them."   
Wade knew the director had a point, but he was rather skeptical about it. Normally he was up for doing some crazy and dangerous stuff, but this was definitely not one of those things. The majority of these kids were so young, some still learning how write their names or color in the lines.   
"Why don't we wait until the younger ones are five, and the ones already past that age could at least start their training." He suggested. "When they're not training, we could at least try to teach them the things they're supposed to know such as their ABCs, mathematics, so they could at least get a start in their education."   
"Very well then, and let's hope we have some guinnesses in this group, we're going to need some techs to run the computers, someone to design and build weapons, maybe even try designing proper gear if Ultron ever attacks and they don't have powers to fight."   
"And let's hope we'll have enough time to train them." Wade added with a nod. "God help us if Ultron finds these kids and they haven't even learned how to punch properly." 


	2. || 1. Something New ||

Anna was already awake with the wake up sirens started to blare loudly from the speaker tucked in the corner of her room, but chose to ignore it. 5...4...3...2...1...alarms stopped blaring and a voice spoke out.

"Attention all agents, please report to the meeting room in ten minutes." Anna heard an elderly man say over the loudspeaker. "Younger agents of squadrons A and B, please report to the training bay for your assignments, squadrons C and D report to the mess hall for your assignments." There was a small click and everything went quiet.

"Alright, I'll pick up where I left off after breakfast." Anna sighed, putting the screwdriver down on her workable and pushed her chair back a bit to stretch. "Otherwise Bianca will physically drag me out of the lab and have Pietro lock me out of it if I don't eat."

She rose from her chair and shuffled over to her bed to slip on her shoes before walking to the door of her room and punched in a code into the small keypad to unlock it. The door whirled to life as it opened up and she stepped out, nodding at a pair of agents walking past her before heading in the opposite direction of the mess hall where she knew her friends were waiting.

"Good morning agent 14." One older agent said as they crossed paths. "Good morning mister Barnes." Anna greeted as she stopped walking. "Is your arm doing alright? No malfunctions?"

"Nah, it's doing just fine." James Barnes, or Bucky as many liked to call him, said with a small laugh and gave her a scolding look. "Now what have I told you kids about calling me "mister Barnes", that makes me sound old."

Despite the serious tone he was using, Anna could see the hint of a smile on his face and the humor in his eyes. It was a small joke among her and her teammates to jokingly refer to him as such instead of Bucky or James like a lot of the other kids did, one they had done when they found out how old the ex-Winter Soldier actually was. While some found it a rather rude joke, James seemed to find it quite funny.

"Fine, James." Anna laughed and pointed ahead. "I better go, I'll be late for breakfast and you know how Maria gets when we're even one minute late."

"Alright, alright. Oh and good news: I'm leading your team today and they have me as sparring instructor as well this afternoon. Planning on participating and trying out some ballet style moves on your team?"

Anna quickly shook her head. "Not today sir, I'm gonna be busy in the labs trying to fix the old comms units so we could have better signal on our missions. I gotta go, I'll let the team know!" And with that, the young agent took off.

Anna managed to get to the mess hall, just before agent Maria Hill walked in looking down at a tablet. The young agent rushed to squeeze herself between two other teens before the older woman raised her head.

"Teams C and D, good to see you're all awake and ready for your missions today."

"Yes ma'am!" All eight teens yelled loudly before Maria raised her hand to silence them.

"Today some members of team C and D will be doing a perimeter check, I’ll be sending you the coordinates. Now the other members of team C and D will…”

“Please tell me I’m not on the lookout team again.” Anna heard from her right and glanced over.

“You know why Hill has you on it B, you have better eyesight than most of us without needing my prototype binoculars.” Anna whispered to her friend, Biana Del Toro.

Bianca snorted and rolled her eyes. “I can do perimeter checks too you know, a lot better than some others.”

“You’re just itching for a fight, aren’t you?” 

“I’m itching to kick ass, that’s what I want to do today. Preferably on the training mats or out there and it’s a robot we need to dismantle.”

“Well who knows, you’ll get lucky today. I already know where I’m being put today.”

Carter, Del Toro, is there something you’d like to share with us?” Maria asked loudly and both girls snapped their heads to the front.

“No ma’am!” They both shouted in unison. Maria gave them a look before looking back down at her tablet.

“I’ve sent your assignments to your screens, please check them and head to where you need to be.” She said before tucking the device under her arm. “You are dismissed, go eat something before you leave.”

“I was right, I’m on lookout check again.” Bianca muttered as she and Anna walked to the tables where some plates of food were waiting for them and the other young S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits walked over to eat. “This is going to be a real snooze fest like last time, just watch.”

“Hey it won’t be so bad, maybe you’ll spot some robots during your turn and have a go at fighting them.” Anna assures her as they take their seats at the table with their teammates and pulls the plate in front of her to be closer. “Eww...gruel again.”

“We’re gonna die from eating this nasty stuff.” Bianca groans as she pokes her spoon into the pile of weird greenish brown gunk. “But it’s kept us alive all these years so…”

“Yeah, can’t complain about that. I just wish one of the scientists would hurry up and figure out how to grow proper fruits and vegetables instead of feeding us this weird food that even Wade hates.”

Both girls continued to talk while trying to shovel down the nasty food before they finished and discarded their plates in a large plastic pin to be washed later before heading out of the mess hall.

“I’m gonna go prep up before heading out, what assignment you got today?” Bianca asked Anna as they walked out of the mess hall and moved aside to make way for someone pushing some large chunks of metal on a small hovercraft. “Fixing one of the training bots Tommy destroyed? Attempting to rebuild that old microwave you found last week on our junk run with Mika?” 

Nah, I’m got tasked with fixing those old guns Fury has been trying to get working for the past few years.” Anna replied. “You know which ones I’m talking about?”

“The big ones that blast some sort of solar energy?”

“Yeah those. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Wade or Barnes get so excited over some old guns.”

“Hey, whatever can blast those Ultron bots to rubble is pretty good in my book.”

Anna gave a laugh. “You’re right, but as long as they can work and not blow up in our faces like last time because I accidentally plugged the wrong tube into something. Well, see ya later. At least until Lucy or someone else relieves you of your post.”

“Don’t kill yourself with those guns.” Bianca said with a wave as the two girls walked off in opposite directions.

<><><><><><><><>

"On your left!" Pietro ducked as a destroyed robot flew over his head and crashed into the wall, sending machine parts flying everywhere.  
"Hey watch it!" He yelled, glaring at the silver haired figure clad in black came running over. "You're aim needs work Tommy!”   
Tamika, or Tommy as she preferred to be called, rolled her eyes at him as she walked over to the crumpled robot and proceeded in tearing off the broken sheets of metal off the body.   
"Well excuse me for not knowing this thing was going to land right on you and turn you into a red leather pancake," she retorts as several other members of their extraction team gathered. "What's this thing doing so far from Ultron City anyways?"   
"Maybe that evil tin can figured out our hiding place?" Ben suggested helpfully but Tommy shook her head.   
"No, not with that code Anna and the others created to specifically keep him and his robots out from the Savage Lands."   
"Well let's at least salvage whatever parts we can and take it back, I'm sure Anna will be overjoyed to have some more scrap metal and fried robot brains to work with." Pietro said as the other teens began peeling away sheets of metal or breaking off certain body parts of the robot into smaller pieces to be carried more easily.

Raising his hands, Pietro smiled to himself as the large crumbled hunk of metal in front of him glowed red began to rise off the floor l. Shifting his hands and concentrating on the metal, he carefully moves it so it's laying with the other metal pieces his friends had been piling to take back to Anna.

A huge majority of their gadgets used for missions were created by her and some other tech experts in SHIELD since they couldn't get the resources they needed from where they used to get them back before Ultron took over a large part of Europe. From the small comms units everyone had when they went out on missions, to the weapons used to defend themselves and the ships from the robots, every little piece from the robots they destroyed and the old scrap metal they found out in the Savage Lands was used for whatever they needed. It was all Anna's idea to reuse old robot parts to make their gadgets and weapons, which Fury had approved of when she managed to make a small gun out of old robot parts.

"Hey Ben, you plan on going green to help us out?" Tamika asked Ben when he tried throwing a broken blaster arm from one of the bots onto the pile.  
"I.. I don't feel like...Hulk-ing out right now, especially if we're trying to bring back this robot in good shape back to Anna." He replied with a shake of his head. "And you know sometimes when I lose control it's a bit hard to bring me back."   
"He is right." Tommy muttered. "Hey where's kitty girl?"   
"Bianca? On guard, keeping an eye out for any more robots." Ben responded as their comm units let out a screech that made them all cringe. “We need better comms.”

"More like Anna needs to fix these." Pietro said nodding in agreement as he heard Bianca on the other end babbling loudly. "Bianca calm down! What's wrong?"  
"Guys get your butts here! Now!" They heard her yell from the other end. "LIKE RIGHT NOW!"   
"B, what's wrong?" Tommy asked into hers. "Robots?"   
"No! Just get your butts over here- NOW!!"

“What's got her all worked up?” Pietro asked Ben, who gave a small shrug and looked to Tommy. “She sounded very freaked out.”

“I would be as well if I saw something that was possibly a danger to us and our friends.” Tommy replied before reaching into her pockets and pulled out a small device. “Alright I got her coordinates, someone report to Barnes or Fury that Bianca found something weird while out on watch duty.”

“Done that, and I also alerted Wade as well. Barnes said he'll meet us at Bianca's post to see what's up and just in case we need to fight it.” Ben said holding up his comms device.

“How far are we from her post?”

"About a mile away, think we can get there with the Scarlet Wizard's help?"

"I told you all to stop calling me that." Pietro muttered as Ben stifled a laugh, which he turned into a cough. "I'll fly myself over to her, you two take the metal back to the base. Let Barnes know I'm going to meet with Bianca soon."

"Be careful!" Tommy yelled as Pietro encased himself in red energy and launched himself into the air.

After giving his small GPS device a glance to see where Bianca was at, he focused his energy into speeding himself in the direction of her post. So far there was nothing he could see from the air or whenever he landed before launching himself again that looked out of the ordinary. Nothing but sand, and sand, and mountains as far as he could see, so what was it that Bianca saw had had her so freaked out?

As he drew closer to her location, Pietro could see now that Bianca was somewhere in the mountains. He managed to land on one of the ledges and checked to see how close he was when he felt something touch his shoulder. He nearly let out a scream before a gloved hand covered his mouth and heard a “SHHHH!” hiss into his ear.

“Are you trying to get us possibly killed?!” Bianca hisse when she released him. “And where are the others?”

“Collecting scrap metal, Barnes is on his way.” Pietro replied and looked at their surroundings, which was an entrance to some sort of cave. “So what spooked you so bad you called us instead of Hill or Fury?”

“I think it’d be best if I just showed you.” Bianca grabbed his arm and pulled him into the cave, quickly switching on a small flashlight she had and pointed it aheead. “You see it?”

“I see...nothing.” Pietro muttered, raising his hand to cast a red light to give him some light. “Bianca what are we even supposed to be looking for?”

“I keep forgetting I have better vision than either of you.” Bianca chuckled and patted the small tiger shaped amulet that hung on her belt. “It’s a bit farther ahead, and you’ll see why I called you guys instead of Fury or Hill.”

As they walked further into the cave, Pietro noticed what looked like markings in the dirt, large parts of the wall broken away, like something too big for the cave forced its way in. And that’s when he noticed a dark shape in the dark. Raising his glowing hand, Pietro willed it to glow a little more brightly and gasped loudly.

“Bianca, why is one of Ultron's ships doing in this cave?” Pietro hissed.

“I don’t know!” Bianca whispered back frantically. “And I don’t even know what it’s doing so far from here or what’s inside it!”

“Can I help you two?” A voice asked and both teens jumped into fighting positions.

An old man stood in front of them holding a large flashlight, a small frown on his face as he studied the two teenagers. “Who are you?”

“We’d like to ask the same thing.” Bianca retorted and pointed at the ship. “And what’s one of Ultron’s ships doing all the way out here in the Savage Lands?”

“I’d like to ask what two teens are doing in a far corner of the Savage Lands as well, but I’m guessing neither of you are going to give me a straight answer.” The man responded. “And judging by the small eagle insignia on your jackets...you’re agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., am I right?”

“Tell us who you are first.”

The old man gave a small chuckle. “No surprise you two probably would not have recognized me, so I’ll tell you right off the bat. I’m Tony Stark, or as S.H.I.E.L.D. knows me: Iron Man.”


	3. || 2. The Last of the Avengers ||

Bianca could hardly believe what the old man was saying. This couldn't be  _ the _ Iron Man, the same man who created Ultron and couldn't even stop him. This couldn't be the same man who created a robot that decided the human race needed to die and murdered countless heroes, villains, regular people who didn't even have powers of any kind who thought they could at least help stop him in some way, leaving numerous children without their parents, spouses without their partners. He seemed too...nice.

"Prove it." Pietro challenged. "Prove that you're not some realistic robot Ultron created to infiltrate our organization and kill the rest of us off."

The old man raised his hands in defense. "Alright I see you're both skeptical, I can assure you I'm not a robot. My father Howard Stark helped start SHIELD during the second world war with Peggy Carter, he design Cap's original shield and suit-"

"No, something personal." Bianca cut in. "Like something only you and our parents know."

"Very well, personal it is. I once made a perfume brand called  _ Tigresa Blanca _ after your mom made herself known, she thanked me later because she was able to hide her scent for one night from some snake guy who had a sharp sense of smell, I was there for her wedding to your dad Antonio and actually caught the bouquet she threw before handing it to Nat."

Pietro looked at Bianca in surprise as she lowered her hands and relaxed her body. "That's...very accurate, especially the wedding thing. She even had a photo to prove it." The teen said with a nod. "He's definitely the real Tony Stark."

"Could be a lie, something Ultron implanted in his head from a file." Pietro pointed out.

"My mom kept her marriage off the SHIELD records for safety reasons."

"Oh...in that case he's definitely not a robot. And that's a good thing!"

Tony gave a small laugh. "Well it's good to finally meet some other humans, you think you kids can give us a hand with the ship? We kind of crashed in here to hide from some robots around yesterday."

"We don't have any technical training, you'll have to ask Anna for help on that." Pietro admitted. "But we have some snacks in our belts if you and your companions are hungry."

"I do not think you have enough to feed five teens and an adult." Tony said with a small shrug.

"Wait, five?"

"Kids, come on out! They're not going to kill any of us!"

From the corner of her vision Bianca caught sight of some human shaped figures emerge from different parts of the cave, one dropping down from the ceiling, a small glowing figure emerging from one of the stalagmites and three others emerging from behind a pile of rocks. Pietro held a glowing hand up to shine some light and she managed to count out four boys and one girl, all covered in dirt and looking at the two teens warily.

"Kids, I'd like you to meet some...SHIELD agents who are definitely not robots or bad guys." Tony said gesturing to Bianca and Pietro.

"What's shield?" One of the boys asked, the small glowing one who perched himself on the shoulder of one of the other boys.   
"S.H.I.E.L.D. is a group that was created after World War two, the organization was supposed to counter another called H.Y.D.R.A." Tony explained and smiled a bit. "These two kids had parents who were a part of this organization, and they happen to be superheroes like your parents."   
"I'm guessing you're Captain America's kid, since you are carrying his shield." Petro said gesturing to one of the boys. This one was dressed with a black and red leather jacket with messy red hair and carried an old beaten up shield strapped to his arm.

"To obvious?" The boy asked and shrugged.

"Tony are you absolutely sure we can trust them?" One of the other kids asked, dark skinned boy with strange eyes that seemed to glow, and cast them a wary look. "We can't be too careful, especially out here in the Savage Lands."

"Azari!" The girl hissed. "Don't be rude!"   
"Don't mind him, he's a little too paranoid." The red haired boy said quickly.

"No it's fine. But it is a little insulting that someone can't trust the son of the Scarlet Witch and the daughter of White Tiger, especially if they've got food to spare." Pietro said with a shrug and Bianca smacked his arm. "Ow, it's true!"

"Kids! You in here!" A familiar voice yelled, causing the five teens and Tony to stiffen.

"We're here! Follow the red light!" Pietro yelled, holding his glowing hand up. "There's a ship stuck in here and some humans who need our help!"

Moments later Barnes emerged from the darkness with a flashlight in hand. "You kids had me worried when you sent that destress message, I was starting to think- Tony?"

"Hey metal fist." Tony greeted with a small chuckle. "Long time, you haven't even aged at all have you?”

"Unlike you." Barnes laughed as the two men moved forward to embrace when he noticed the other kids. "Well if it isn't the last of the Avengers legacy!"

"Wait who is this?" The girl asked the red haired boy, who was gaping at Barnes.

"Oh my god...oh my god!" He yelled, dropping his shield as Barnes smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too James, I'm still in shock that old Steve named you after me." Barnes laughed as the other kids looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh...who are you?" The girl asked and Tony facepalmed.

"Where are my manners? Kids, this is James "Bucky" Barnes, the Winter Soldier. Bucky, this is Francis, Azari, Hank- but we call him Pym, Torunn and James, as you know them as the last of the Avengers legacy."

"I'm guessing she's Thor's kid?" Barnes asked gesturing to Torunn. "Guess her cousin is gonna be overjoyed to see her."

"Wait Loki actually has a kid?"

"Yeah, we've got lots of kids. Even have Bruce's nephew too!" Barnes' face lit up. "Know what, since we're here let's call for a transport vehicle to get us back to the old helicarrier so you all can meet the others. I think Fury and Hill are gonna be pretty happy to have you all on board."

"Still alive?" Tony asked with a laugh. "Of course nothing can kill that guy."

"Wait, where are we going?" Pym asked frantically and Barnes grinned.

"Why the old SHIELD headquarters, you're all now under the protection of SHIELD."


End file.
